The present invention relates to a front vehicle-body structure of a vehicle.
The front vehicle-body structure of the vehicle which comprises a front frame extending in a longitudinal direction, an apron reinforcement positioned above and on an outward side, in a vehicle width direction, of the front frame and extending in the longitudinal direction, and a suspension housing provided to be laid between the front frame and the apron reinforcement and accommodating a suspension therein is known.
The suspension housing is configured such that a suspension tower portion protrudes upward at a central portion, in the vehicle width direction, of the suspension housing in a plan view. A damper member of the suspension is attached to the suspension tower portion (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2016-005939, for example).
Herein, the suspension housing is configured to be wide in the longitudinal direction so that both end portions, in the vehicle width direction, thereof which are joined to the apron reinforcement and the front frame can secure the rigidity of a joint portion, and also configured such that its front wall portion and rear wall portion connect the both end portions being configured to be wide linearly in the vehicle width direction.
In this case, an intermediate portion, in the vehicle width direction, of the suspension tower portion is spaced apart from the apron reinforcement and the front frame which have the high rigidity in the vehicle width direction, respectively, and configured to be wide in the longitudinal direction, so that its facial rigidity tends to be too low. Accordingly, the rigidity of the vertical direction of the suspension tower portion decreases improperly.
Therefore, there is still room for improvement in increasing the rigidity of the vertical direction of a roughly-central portion, in the vehicle width direction, of the suspension housing in order to improve the rigidity of the vertical direction of the suspension tower portion.